indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Poly Pile
Session 7 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ravaphine heads inside of the tavern and follows the source of the music PM DM: Inside, there's several people sitting at tables, talking and a couple people in the kitchens. There's a man with a flagon sitting behind the bar, and a pretty half-elven woman sitting on the end of it with bright blue hair, playing her lyre. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sits at the table closest to the pretty elf, enamored ---------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stays behind the bar and pretends she's the barkeep, PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh? New barkeep, eh? And a fine one at that!" Brimeia chuckles ------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes a pint to the half elf lyre player at the bar to talk to her and see if anything seems off(edited) PM DM: She finishes her song with a flourish and grins at Ravaphine. "Thanks, but isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Hi, i got this for you. for your musical talents. you seemed parched and well, this was the only beverage available" PM DM: "Well, thank you. You are?" she asks, taking a drink. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Ravaphine," she says with a smile, "what about you? what's your name?" PM DM: "I go by Cyan," she smiles, gesturing towards her bright blue pixie cut. "Are you from here?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm just traveling with my friends over there," she points to the trio behind her, "are you from these parts of Bellbury?" PM DM: "Bellbury? Is that here? No, I'm from somewhere else." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Indeed. I never heard about it until about yesterday...care to join us at the bar?" she asks the half-elf PM DM: She glances up at the others and smiles, picking up her mug and hopping off the bar. "Sure. I'd love to meet them." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks over with the elf and introduces her to her companions "Everyone, meet Cyan the lyre player" --------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Do you enjoy magic?" Ravaphine asks PM DM: "On occasion." She holds out her hand and a small, glowing blue light appears in her palm. PM DM: She closes her hand and it disappears. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Quite the party trick. Bet y' could use that for all kinds of things. Parties, birthdays...thievin" Urrak mumbles the last of the list PM DM: She gasps dramatically. "Thieving? Me?" PM DM: "I suppose I could use it for that, but why pick pockets when I can just smile and get exactly what I want from someone?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "AH! A fellow entrepreneur. it's nice to meet someone else so cleverly inclined with their hands." martyn says PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I think the only thing you've stolen have been a few hearts" Ravaphine says with humor in her voice PM DM: "Guilty as charged." ------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We're all just trying to get back home, do you want to join our group and help us all get back?" Ravaphine asks the half-elf PM DM: Cyan: "Can't say I wouldn't enjoy a little adventure. What exactly did you have in mind?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh just teleport to strange places, fight things, find magical fragments to fix the .. teleporting thing." PM DM: Cyan raises an eyebrow and a slow smile crosses her face. "Now that sounds like a story." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sticks her hand out for Cyan to shake "What do you say? Welcome to the team?" PM DM: Cyan takes her hand. "Does this team have a name?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Martyn and...the team of attractive and strong women, even more so now" Ravaphine says PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak chuckles and says "The Poni Express" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "That too" PM DM: Cyan looks confused. "The Poni Express? That's... random?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We'll explain it to you when we get there. It's a long story"(edited) PM DM: Cyan: "Luckily I love long stories." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tells Cyan the whole story about Poni and the dead body, and the teleportation and purpose of finding the components PM DM: Cyan seems very interested in the story. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What do you say? Still interested?" PM DM: "Sure. Assuming I don't randomly disappear." --------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "She plays the lyre and it's wonderful," Ravaphine says with slight admiration in her voice, coughs "You know, for distracting beasts in battle" ----------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Cyan, do you come equipped?" she asks PM DM: You can see that she does have a thin rapier hanging from her hip. "You mean my lyre's not enough for you?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well can you sing the beasts to sleep?" Brimeia chuckles PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I do love your lyre." PM DM: "I might," she grins. "But I'd rather just watch you all work." Session 8 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni please take us to the next destination of the component. We all need to be holding each other in some fashion so we don;t get left behind..." Ravaphine says as she looks shyly over to Cyan PM DM: Cyan: "So you've said... several times." She winks at Ravaphine, teasing her. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine pushes the button PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well, time to get cozy, friends." Brimeia claps her arms around the nearest two ladies PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She reaches her hand out towards Cyan with a hopeful smile on her face "This is where it gets interesting" PM DM: Cyan shakes her head and allows Brimeia to grab her as well as taking Ravaphine's outstretched hand. --------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine shares a look and a thumbs up with Cyan to make sure she's doing okay PM DM: Cyan returns the gesture. Session 11 PM DM: Belrom turns to Ravaphine. "So... you wanna get out of here now or wait around a bit?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Lookit this cheeky dwarf. Y'two have a lil midnight rendezvous planned?" Urrak says, with a tipsy grin PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: " I'll have you know, my heart sadly belongs to another" Ravaphine says as she remembers the blue-haired beauty from the other day PM Alex - Nolanos: "Oh? Do tell! ..er if you dont mind, that is" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Rava's got a crush she 'as" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine coughs and snaps out of her daydream. "it's uh, somebody back home" PM DM: Belrom frowns. "Right. Should'a known better than to keep following you crazy people around." He leaves to refill his mug. -------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "So, what is your name" she asks the unfamiliar face at the table "I've heard about your last adventure. I'm glad you made it out of there okay" ------------- PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "You mentioned someone at home, Ravaphine. Question is, is she cute?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine purposefully avoids Urrak's question and focuses on hydrating her friends Session 18 You grab Ravaphine with the whip. You pull it sharply, and Ravaphine comes flying out of Malagath's grasp as he stumbles. PM DM: She's flying towards you. PM DM: Ravaphine's body flies into Seirixori, but Seirixori gets completely bowled over... but luckily, Brimeia is stronk and manages to keep the both of you from falling into the webs below. ----------------- PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Of course, this sucks," Seirixori curses, "Brimeia you got our elf?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Come on, Seir, let's just get out of here before the rest of the slavers catch up." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Yup I got her." Brimeia is carrying Ravaphine. ---------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You know, I've read about things like this happening behind closed doors, but I never thought I would ever actually participate" she says while looking at her self and others' lack of clothing(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ha! You do sound alright. Sadly it wasn't quite as fun as it looks." ---------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia strolls into the Cask, looking for anyone who looks like they might be able to help with the manacles PM DM: By freak coincidence, Cyan happens to be there, playing her lute at the end of the bar, just like how you met. PM DM: She grins and finishes her song with a flourish before hopping off the bar to join you all. Nobody objects. Hardly anyone in here is actually functioning. They're all either drunk or asleep. PM DM: Cyan: "Gunnloda, everyone. How'd it go? You look a little... rough. And... did you all get matching jewelry?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a real...long story." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You wouldn't happen to have the ability to pick locks would you?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "As dashing as I'm sure we all look in these, they are starting to chafe a bit." PM DM: She chuckles. "As a matter of fact, that is one of my lesser known skills. I'm quite good with my fingers." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'm sure you are," she winks. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes slightly PM DM: Gunnloda goes to collect food and drink for everyone while Cyan pulls a set of tools from... somewhere. You're not really sure where she was hiding them since her outfit is anything but bulky or concealing. "Who's first?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'll volunteer." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine almost does a spittake on the water she was attempting to drink PM DM: She sets to work, but it takes a minute for each of you to get your collars, belts, and both manacles off. You can just continue chatting while she's working on each of you. ----------- Ravaphine holds her hand up "I would love these off if you could help me please!" PM DM: Cyan smirks and beckons to you with a finger. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes a deep breath and heads over to Cyan PM DM: Cyan: "Don't be nervous. I'll be gentle." -------